Free Drinks
by MielxFoxie
Summary: Day 03 of my Korra fanfic a day leading up to the season finale. As suggested, I'll be doing a smutty Tah n orra fic. Things are set in a modern setting, just figured I'd do something kind of out there with that haha. Placing this fic in the plot however, things take place after the Fireferrets move into the championship. Rated M for Heavy lemon/smut just FYI. Oneshot.


"Welcome to the championship, bitches!" Bolin cheered, one of his muscular arms draped around his fellow team mate.

"Are you going to keep talking shop, or are you going to start taking shots?" Korra teased, loosening herself from Bolin to snatch the coconut Ciroc bottle dangling in his grasp. It was a nice enough gesture for Asami to rent out the entire place for the game's after party, but for now she'd rather not see her or Mako for the rest of the night. It'd be.. awkward. The music was pumping, the lights were flashing, and the people were dancing. Korra had decided beforehand that tonight her motto was simply "Fuck it."

Fuck Mako, fuck Tarrlok, fuck Amon.. just _fuck it. _

The two continued into the pulsing crowd, weaving through warm bodies until they reached the VIP section. It was roped off for the finalists and their friends. It was apparent that they were not the first of the two groups to arrive. Across the small section sat the Wolfbats, the reigning champs. The other two members were like blurs. Korra's focus instantly rested upon a certain waterbender's gaze. Tahno, the captain, merely gazed back, his lips wrapping around a blue mixed drink of sorts that seemed to glow under the night life lighting. The liquid quickly disappeared into his mouth, his tongue grazing the rim of his glass before he spoke.

"Well, well well. If it isn't the lovely _Uh_-vatar and her sewer rat buddy." Tahno cooed, only glancing away a moment as a girl sitting next to him drifted her hand up his button up shirt. He lightly gripped the female's wrist, repositioning it to his knee, as if he wasn't to be bothered right now. "Just ignore him, Korra. He's just an asshole." Bolin suggested, whispering into his teammate's ear. "Didn't think you were the type to drink.." He continued, lifting his empty glass that was quickly replaced by one of his trained fangirls. "There's a lot you don't know about me. It's not very smart to assume things." Korra retorted. However, he was right. Korra didn't drink much, but she rarely had time to anyway. She really wasn't in the mood to be harassed by this guy, and already having a few shots before arriving, she was more than ready to tell him off.

"Well how about I get to know you then? Why don't you have a seat? I won't bite." Tahno replied, calmly clapping twice for his groupies to clear the sofa. "What's your deal?" she sneered. "There's something up your sleeve here." Tahno appeared to frown slightly before flashing another smile. "You must have been told about me already. Don't worry, I'm just trying to get a nice _feel _of my opponents. Is that so bad? What do you say now.. drinks on me?" He offered, crossing his black jean covered legs. Bolin leaned across Korra, getting close to the other male's face. "We don't need your bribery to have a good time! Right? Isn't that right Korra?" He asked, though she didn't reply right away. Her night's motto was repeating itself in her head. "K-Korra?" Bolin asked, slinking backwards a bit while Tahno raised a brow for an answer. He snapped his fingers and two girls sat on either side of Bolin, taking his attention away entirely. "Hello ladies..~" He smiled sheepishly as one slipped a drink into his hand.

Now that the Avatar was alienated, Tahno was free to make his move. He really was as calculating as people made him out to be. If there was one thing he absolutely loved about women, it was turning out the good ones, and Korra.. well she was the _best_ of them. On the other hand, Korra desperately needed a change of pace. She wanted to lose control, if only for one night. It didn't matter who she was with or where they went either, and Tahno peaked her curiosity. "So.. What do you say?" He asked, his left hand brushing his soft bangs from his face while he peered down at the female. "If you're treating.. then sure." Korra smiled slightly with a shrug.

Tahno smiled as well. His eyes began to take in her sitting form, starting from her legs up to her facial features. She wasn't dressed like most of the female company he was used to. Her calves were covered by a pair of laced up black boots, leaving a good space for bare mocha legs until they were coated once again by a pair of black cuffed shorts. Tahno wasn't hiding his gaze, even as it drifted up her torso that seemed to wear that sky blue halter top perfectly. Finally, her delicate face was absent of makeup minus a thin sheen of lipgloss across her lush lips. Her form was simple yet intoxicating to the male waterbender. He bit his lower lip, applying even more pressure when he practically stared at her lips a moment. Suddenly sitting up, he took the bottle of liquor out of her hands. "So. This is what you like to drink." He commented casually, holding the bottle upwards. "Yeah. It is. Too strong for you?" Korra taunted. Tahno laughed outwardly. "Really _Uh-_vatar. You really don't have to be competitive about every little thing. Though smack talk about something you clearly have no knowledge in is.. _cute_." He admitted, unscrewing the top.

The two would then engage in a string of drinks, almost back-to-back. It was actually Korra's idea, since Tahno prolonged teasing about her not being able to hold her liquor. After a while though, they'd stop, letting the newly found tipsy nature rush over them both. Everything was right with the night. Korra began to feel comfortable with him. There was no pressure. He didn't seem to particularly care that she was the Avatar, and there was no awkward chemistry like when she was with Mako or Bolin. "I hope you don't change too much during a game." She remarked, glancing over to him to gauge a reaction. "You have no idea.." He sighed slightly. He had to do what he had to in order to win. Tahno leaned in towards her, his eyes on hers, knowing she could now see little more than him. "All is fair in the game of love and war. Hm.. You must be pretty excited to _play _with me, huh?" Hearing his voice sound so smooth as if it was drenched in honey, Korra leaned in closer, the flush from alcohol visible against her cheeks. "And? What if I am? I play _hard_, and I play to win." Tahno licked his lips, his breath lightly rolling with a small sigh. "I'm sure you give it your all, no matter what you're doing." He complimented her, moving from equal height to kiss her on the forehead.

Maybe it was the liquor, or maybe just wishful thinking, but Korra just knew that he was going to kiss her, just not.. there. He stood up, his hand held out towards her. "Come, _Uh_-vatar. Let's dance." Normally, Korra might have said something about the polite demand, but she was feeling good, good enough to obey him with no resistance. They snaked back into the crowd, moving with the people to get to a pretty snug destination. The two began to dance casually enough, facing one another, enjoying the fun, intoxicated feeling. However, it didn't take long before Korra noticed a familiar red streak nearby. It was Mako, dancing with Asami. His hands on her hips, her hands in his hair, it surely didn't _look _like she had crossed his mind. Slowly, Mako's amber colored eyes opened, instantly finding Korra's own azure ones gleaming back at his own. He too, could see she was dancing with someone else. While there was that certain spark, freezing the two pairs in time, Tahno was watching Korra watch Mako. The firebender was the first to react, moving his girlfriend closer to press flush against him. It was a move of jealously, and the hotheaded Avatar was quick to reply. She turned so that her back faced the male waterbender, her lower half glued to his own. Tahno couldn't help to smile at the eager reaction, his right hand eagerly seeking out the curved frame of the young woman before him.

Mako saw all of this, and it made him sick. He ducked his head in the crook of Asami's neck. The poor heiress wasn't positioned to even know what was going on. He licked slowly up her neck, his eyes on Korra who had arched back into Tahno. The Avatar winced slightly at the sight, even more when Asami naturally tilted her head back to catch Mako in a kiss. All that was seen was his amber eyes close slowly before opening once again. Tahno no longer wanted to be a part of this childish game, especially if it was going to end at the expense of Korra's feelings. He gripped her wrist, turning her to face him. "I'll take you out of here. Just say the word." Korra looked up at him, glancing at her teammate before nodding once. Tahno instantly began to move towards the door, with Korra willingly being pulled by him. Mako could only watch as she was taken away, his eyes peering at the opening and closing door before a delicate hand turned his gaze downwards to his girlfriend.

Now outside, the two moved hastily around the grungy building into a nearby alley. Both were panting slightly, with Korra's back to the wall, and Tahno still holding her arm. They looked at each other, their lonely eyes both finding one another. Intoxicated emotion took over, and the girl moved forwards. Tahno instantly knew what she wanted, and eagerly obliged, dipping his head down to kiss her passionately, with no hesitation unlike the kisses she was used to. Things did not slow down from there. Her gripped wrist was quickly secured above her head against the brick wall, his pale hand squeezing her smooth flesh as he went to kissing the crook of her neck. Korra gasped, her free hand finding and gripping the bunch of hair at the nape of his neck.

His crotch buried itself into her smaller frame. He was already pulsing with arousal. Tahno was the type to be calculating with a woman, sure, but Korra had him acting like a mad man. He could smell her freshly alluring scent. He could hear her barely audible noises of approval when he sucked the sweet flesh of her neck. He could feel her soft chest against him with little to no space between their bodies. He could taste her too, but it wasn't nearly enough. Korra moved downwards, then back up, her lips seeking out his once again. Her tongue sought out his, taking the lead, which Tahno surely wasn't used to. He'd groan out slightly into her mouth, his own pink limb moving into her mouth whenever hers would retreat. His hand drifted from her formerly gripped wrist to the base of her skull. Soon enough, both hands were there, almost lighting her into a more intensified kiss. After a few moments, he released her, his own lips now glossed from hers, the taste of alcohol and saliva masking the taste of the female. They had to get away from here, and soon. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

"..Fuck me, Tahno.." She basically whispered, the command was huskily spoken.

"Oh, don't worry about that.. It'd be better to go to—"

"Here.."

"Fuck, Korra. Are you crazy?"

He surprised his own self, saying her actual name so freely. It actually sobered her up a bit. "Can't you wait just a few minutes?" He joked, though he was entirely serious, considering the unwavering gaze of the girl in front of him. "Why wait a few minutes when I can wait a few seconds?" The Avatar smirked before lifting her left arm before pushing it forwards. It wasn't even a split second before a wall had emerged, covering the alleyway. "Wow.. You really are adhering to this motto of yours. You're kind of a fucking crazy, dame." Tahno admitted, the realization sounding more or less like a compliment than an insult. "One.. of a kind." He continued before kissing her once more.

Finally concealed to the general public, the two moved with full intention of having sex right then and there in the dark alley. Tahno crashed into Korra, her back flush against the brick wall. While kissing, Korra focused on undoing his pants while he did the same for her shorts. "Goddammit.. Why couldn't you wear an easy access skirt like other chicks?" He asked earnestly, frustrated that he couldn't get to her quickly enough. She didn't reply, but her right hand did brush against his bare, throbbing member. It figured that Tahno would be commando. Surprised, he gasped before licking her lips slowly. Soon enough he had her shorts and light blue boyshorts off one leg, though the fabric hung off her right thigh. His left arm hooked up her leg before pushing up her thigh until his thigh could tuck itself against her sex.

"Shit.. you're wet." He commented, surprised at how he came to this discovery before even finding her slit. Korra smiled with embarrassment, the innocently guilty look causing Tahno to grin with glee. He desperately wanted to taste her sex, but for now, time was of the essence. His thumb applied pressure to her sensitive pearl, the young woman whimpering slightly from the feeling. Tahno rubbed her gently, swiping her sopping wet sex before withdrawing his hand. With Korra's strength, her leg remained wrapped against him as he hooked that thumb into her mouth, making her taste herself before sliding it down her chin. He'd lick up that slick trail to her lips before kissing her sweetly. As they kissed, his right hand hooked up her other leg, her ankles linking to keep her positioned against her.

Tahno moved down and back before back forwards. His aim was to penetrate, but he missed with the first try, probably due to the hazy feeling of intoxicated arousal. His swollen cockhead slid against her lower lips before slipping between their bodies. The unintentional accident felt abnormally amazing, causing both people to inhale sharply. Actually, it felt good enough for Tahno to repeat the motion with small thrusts, quickly coating his shaft with Korra's fluids of arousal. After a couple of seconds, even this form of teasing wasn't enough. He using his right hand to tilt his shaft slightly so that the tip was able to prod against Korra's actual entry. Her eyes looked downwards before up at him. He began to penetrate her, slowly yet smoothly. It didn't take long for him to figure out that she had been taken before. Things began to become clearer for him. She must have been with that firebender from before whom Tahno didn't even care to remember his name. Even so, she felt too good to not reclaim for himself. He continued to push inside, and he didn't stop until he was in to the hilt. Korra's eyes fluttered, her inner walls clinching and reacting furiously to adjust to the new thing inside of her being.

"Ta-Tahn.."

"Shh… You feel absolutely amazing.."

He replied, his hips slowly pulling backwards before pushing in once more. Inch by inch he moved, watching her reactions closely to each part of him entering her. However, he knew he couldn't tease for long. They had been drinking, and he wanted to dig into her as quickly and deeply as possibly. Both of his hands gripped her soft thighs as he pumping into her frame, their minds not even disturbed by the rustle and bustle of the city streets just a few feet beside them. Tahno's pace quickened, his hands moving to push her top and bra upwards while her legs clung onto him, pushing him further inside with small motions of her flexing calves. The Wolfbat captain dove his head into her bare bust, licking between her breasts slowly before seizing the left one between his soft lips. He took to that tit like a newborn babe, suckling the chocolate kissed nipple gently, tugging every so often. All the while, he fucked her deeply, thrusting upwards and feeling her wetness leave his pelvis moist whenever he pulled back. Korra began to moan more freely, unable to coherently understand what moans were too loud or not. Tahno removed himself from her breast, his hand moving to cover her mouth to keep her quiet.

"My my.. You gotta keep it down. Unless you want all of Republic City to know you're a kinky little minx, _Uh_-vatar." He purred. This was a good thing after all, because the way her moans h ad him feeling, he probably would have released quicker than anticipated. She sounded so feminine and vulnerable while being fucked, unlike her persona she had to maintain to keep the city's morale high. Tahno went back to her chest, but this time the other breast would be his victim. His eyes gazed up at hers as his tongue fluttered against her nipple. Korra gasped and moaned, though it was muffled. Once he was done, he moved his hand away, hooking his index and middle finger between her full lips for her to suck whenever she felt like it was too much to take. Tahno too notice of this, and proceeded to go faster, though at this rate she only got half of his shaft pumping inside of her. No, surely this wouldn't do, despite how his head seemed to occasionally graze her sweet spot from this upwards angle.

He pulled back from her, the Avatar groaning in protest at not having him inside of her at all times. "Turn around. Bend over, and arch your back." He panted out. Korra did as she was told, presenting more than just her lovely sex to him this time. Tahno mentally made a note to visit that tight pucker some day, if he was lucky enough to have private time with the Avatar again. "Mm. Mm. Mm.." He remarked, stroking his thick length before repositioning himself. "What? Is something wrong..Oh my FUCK!" She yelped out as he suddenly slammed herself into her form. "Eheh.. Oops." He replied devilishly, not letting up in his pursuit. She tried to look behind her to see what all was happening, but he was moving so fast she just had to accept the feeling and sounds of their fucking over the sight of it all. Tahno gave a low growl of approval, followed by a slap against both of Korra's darkly bronzed ass cheeks. His flesh slapped against hers moment after moment, her moans unable to remain stifled from this position.

And Tahno no longer cared. It's not like they could be seen anyway, right?

He loved the sounds she made due to him, and he began to make similar ones as well. Things were building up quickly, and though he'd rather try to slow down and milk this time for its worth, he couldn't stop himself from pounding into that Avatar pussy. His right hand was firmly pressed in the arch of her back before moving up to her shoulder, basically pulling her back into his thrusts. It seemed like Korra wanted to say so much, she was normally quite the smack talker, but for now she was rendered speechless minus the pants and moans that came with every pump into her body. Surely_ something _was hear outside of that makeshift wall, but it served as the perfect mask to continue on with no regrets.

"Where do you want it?" Tahno asked, his eyes half-lidded, watching the slight jiggle of Korra's ass whenever it collided with his paler pelvis.

"W-Want what?" She breathed out, practically clawing at the brick wall in front of her.  
"My cum, silly.. W-where do you want it?" He groaned out gently, as if he was about to release just then.

He knew enough not to cum inside. That'd be quite the.. scandal, especially if she really got pregnant from it. Normally with women, he'd never let them have the option, preferably finishing somewhere degrading. Hell, he rarely even kissed girls as they weren't the type to take home to meet the family. Well, Korra was the Avatar and all, surely she'd impress anyone if he brought her around. Why was he even thinking about any of this right now? They had a decision to make… and fast.

"Tell me where you want it.." He commanded, his thrusts slowing down to a milking rate, grinding into her tight walls.

"I dunno.. It doesn't matter just give it to me." She replied, unable to use this moment to her advantage as her orgasm began to sneak up on her. Tahno too could feel this pressure, especially when her already tight sex began to hug him to generate extra friction.

"I suggest you tell me.. or else it's gonna end up somewhere you'd rather not have it~" He taunted, reaching over to grab her swinging ponytail. She was yanked upwards, dangerously arching her back until she was forced to stand almost against him. "Ahh.. Haaa~ Cum.. Cum in my mouth.." She decided, the words almost cried out due to her orgasmic fluids seeping out of her body. Korra was cumming, and she was cumming hard, the lewd liquid quickly splashing out and onto the ground beneath them.

Such a feeling was too much for Tahno to handle. Only a few more thrusts were given before he swiftly pulled out, pretty used to the action, just in time for Korra to get on her knees to wrap her lips around his girth. He didn't even need to thrust as she sucked downwards as far as humanly possibly, impressively sapping him of his seed with what seemed to be little effort. Tahno grabbed Korra's side ponytails , tangling his fingers with her chocolate brown hair as he came, the thick white substance filling her mouth. Strangely enough, it appeared that Korra had never tasted cum before. Her eyes quickly widened as she made a few stuffed noises. He held her down on his entire length, letting her take in the perverted taste. "Mm.. Haa~ Fuck _Uh_-vatar…Korra you're so good.." He admitted, his dick pulsing into her mouth fiercely until his orgasm became dry. Finally pulling herself off of him, he saw her mouth still full of cum. Korra took the route of the minority, deciding to swallow down the spunk with a long, hard gulp. This made Tahno give an open mouthed grin, from ear to ear.

Kneeling down with her, he gave her a closed mouth kiss on the nose while stroking her hair.

"Don't worry, my dear _Uh_-vatar. When you wake up tomorrow, you can simply blame it on the alcohol."


End file.
